The Story So Far
by Cheshire Bat
Summary: Ron is falling hard for a certin girl. But wait, what if she's the wrong girl? What if the girl he needs has been there all along. NAH! As far as Ron's concerned he want's to be with her forever, even if it means lying to himself and everyone else. PG 13
1. My Two Loves

Chapter One: My Two Loves  
  
July 14, 1995  
  
I, Ron Weasley, have recently discovered that I LOVE rock. All kinds of rock. I don't care what it is as long as it isn't rap or pop. Today, I'm listening to metal and tomorrow I might be listening to emo or ska. The point again is that if it's rock, I love it. I also discovered another love recently. Yep it's her. Everyone knew it would be her, with the small exception of me. I even think that she knew that I would fall in love with her, which makes me feel sorta left out. Why didn't anyone try and tell me about it from the start. I'm in divination for god's sake, shouldn't I know these things before anyone else in the entire world?  
  
Well I guess it doesn't even really matter just as long as I can find a way to make her love me back. Tragic that the one girl in the entire world that I am madly in love with, the one girl that I would spend the rest of my life playing slave to if she so wished it, has no feelings for me whatsoever. All that she cares about is what's going on at school. Sure, she speaks to me. I've known her since my very first year at Hogwarts and I talk to her all the time about nearly anything that I can think to talk about.  
  
I wish that she would give me a second thought but all I ever hear from her is "Today in Herbology..." "Most fascinating charms class..." "Cant wait till we get to transfiguration this afternoon, I need to ask...". I suppose I should have thought of that before I fell head over heels for her. Harry tells me all the time that I should give up on her and go for someone that is a better match for me, someone that would share more interests with me. He doesn't know what it's like to be this in love with someone. He may think that he's in love with Cho Chang but he has no clue about the way I feel. Besides, he can't tell me who to be in love with since everyone has been urging him to consider my little sister Ginny ever since she first came to Hogwarts and he can't see that they would be perfect together.  
  
Well Harry and Hermione will be here any minute and I don't want to be all locked up in my room when they arrive and I certainly don't want them to catch a glimpse of my notebook. I guess we will all have a wonderful time even though I will be so distracted with her that I won't be able to concentrate on anything that we do. Well, I'll probably write again after everyone falls asleep tonight.

* * *

"Hey mum, have they arrived yet?" asked Ron as he part ran and part tumbled down the many flights of stairs at The Burrow.  
  
"No dear and do be more careful coming down the stairs. Remember that poor Percy won't be out of bed for another week on account of his leg." Crooned Mrs. Weasley as she handed a large mug of hot chocolate to her twenty-year-old son who was lounged on the large sofa with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Mum the doctor said that he would be okay within ten minutes of taking the Bone Repair Potion. He's faking injury worse than Malfoy did in third year." At this Percy blushed violently and feigned a howl of pain. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a stern expression and turned back to Percy to see if he was all right.   
  
Wish she would pay that much attention to me when I'm hurt, thought Ron as he picked up his hastily prepared lunch off of the small kitchen table. Corned beef and mayonnaise just like every other day that week. He ate it with a disgusted look on his face and then washed it down with the largest glass of pumpkin juice he had ever drank in his entire life, save the time in second year that he had coughed up slugs. Just as Ron finished his last gulp of pumpkin juice there was a small thud and he turned around to see Harry lying on his kitchen floor, covered in soot and wearing a dazed expression.  
  
"I hate traveling by floo," he commented as he picked himself up off the floor and moved his trunk to make way for Hermione who followed shortly after. Luckily Harry caught her before she could fall face-first onto the floor much to Ron's amusement.   
  
"Ugh, I hate traveling by floo, why couldn't we just learn to aparate? It's a lot like muggle driving and they get to learn how when they turn 16," complained Hermione as she dusted the soot off of her muggle T-shirt.  
  
"I don't think that your opinion is going to change the way that the entire wizarding world works Hermione, no matter how right you are," reminded Harry.  
  
"Yea, wait," said Ron feigning deep thought, "like when you decided to single-handedly change the laws concerning the treatment and rights of house elves all over the world." At this Harry snorted and tried hard to cover up his large grin while Hermione gave them both stern looks.  
  
"Well really, you two are behaving just like little children. I need to go put my things in Ginny's room and then we should go down the hill into the city and get some lunch."  
  
"But Hermione, it's a muggle town. I cant even understand what you're talking about half the time and you go to Hogwarts, what am I going to do when I get around real muggles?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. It's the same as the wizarding world with a few new words. I honestly can't believe that you have never once been down into Ottery St. Catchpole. You live less than a mile away and you've lived her your whole life." Hermione took her large trunk (probably full of books, thought Ron) up to the second story landing and put it at the foot of the extra bed that had been placed there especially for her. Harry on the other hand was lugging his trunk all the way up to the last floor of the house to Ron's tiny, violently orange room.  
  
After everyone's things were safely put away Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged down the tall hill and into a tiny café. Hermione ordered a cookie and a cup of coffee for Ron, who didn't know what he wanted, and a plate of cookies and two mugs of coffee for her and Harry. They sat in three squashy armchairs in a dusty corner of the café and talked as they ate their cookies. Ron was the last one to finish his coffee and couldn't seem to concentrate on anything that Harry or Hermione said to him.   
  
"Ron... Ron... RON!" Hermione finally shouted at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Herm. Must have drifted off. What were you saying?" Hermione sighed and got up. Harry and Ron followed and moments later they were standing in front of a bookshop.   
  
"Figures," said Ron, "she decides to go to a bookshop when she gets mad." Ron and Harry couldn't think of anything else to do so they walked reluctantly into the small bookshop. Ron walked off by himself. He couldn't stop thinking of her. She was so beautiful and wonderful and just perfect for him. Now he was in the back of the dusty bookshop and there were shelves of diaries, journals, and notebooks. Ron picked up a tiny, black, leather-bound journal and flipped through its blank pages. Well this would be nicer than a spiral notebook to write everything down in, Ron thought as he dug some money out of his pocket. Hermione had been kind enough to lend him and Harry some muggle money for the trip into town. Ron paid the shopkeeper for the journal and stepped out onto the sunny street and walked around aimlessly for almost an hour before Hermione caught up with him.  
  
"Ron, where have you been? Harry and I have been trying to find you for ages. We were so worried. Harry told me what's wrong with you and frankly I'm shocked. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said, all in one breath.  
  
"Well I thought you already knew," he said earnestly.  
  
"Well I didn't and I wouldn't have ever known if Harry hadn't told me. Why would you keep that from me of all people?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I really should have told you about it before I told anyone else." Ron sighed. Hermione threw her arms around him and, astonished, Ron patted her back gingerly.

* * *

A.N: Well this is it. It won't be as simple as it seems here. Oh well, you'll see what I mean soon. Hope you review cuz that's the only way I'll know if you like it. Don't worry, I think things will start to pick up in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: The title of this chapter is based on a song called "Electric Baby" by Mest. I'm not going to tell you that I'm not J.K. Rowling because you should already know that. 


	2. Thirteen

Chapter Two: Thirteen  
  
July 15, 1995  
  
Well this is my new journal that I bought yesterday when we were in town (That's about the only thing that the trip to town was good for). Much better than the other one I had. I already copied down the entries from my notebook. Hermione got mad at me as usual. I don't see why she plays with me like that. One second I think "Wow, we're finally starting to get along," and I'm so happy that we might finally stop fighting and then, without warning, she decides that something I say is wrong or inconsiderate and she gets in a huff, storming off like she's mortally offended. I guess that its alright now, we made up that is. I wish I could talk to someone about her. She's so lovely and smart and I can't wait until I make her see that we belong together. Sure, she's a little uptight sometimes but now that I think of it, I wouldn't change her for anything. After all, if she weren't the way she is I might not be in love with her.   
  
Well on another note I'm listening to Bowling For Soup today. I love the song Thirteen. Don't know why but its just so catchy. "Pinch my arm because I'm dreaming, better get me out of here. Once again my head is screaming, gotta get her off my mind. She's staying, complaining, 'cause she doesn't know what's on my mind when she's around...!" Well I think I just heard mom call for breakfast.

* * *

Ron woke Harry and tried to engage him in conversation while he pulled on a pair of overly large jeans and a rugby jersey.  
  
"I think I'm really in love with her Harry, I mean, it's not just a crush anymore. Like, in the beginning I thought I loved her but I think that I was just overly excited. You know, those first crush feelings and all, but now that I look back I realize that my feelings are so much stronger and I can't quit write... er... thinking about her. Did you know that Hermione hugged me yesterday? I didn't know what to think. She hugged me really tight and I didn't know what to do so I just sorta patted her on the back. Do you think that was the right thing to do? I mean What if I gave her the wrong impression!" Ron continued on as harry tried in vain to comb out his unruly hair.   
  
"Slow down Ron, I just woke up and you're talking a mile a minute, maybe faster. Hold that thought and ask me later when I've had something to eat." Sighed Harry, opening Ron's bedroom door and trudging sleepily down the stairs towards the aroma of eggs and bacon. Hermione was down a few minutes later, her disheveled hair in a loose bun.   
  
"Mornin' Ermione," said Harry and Ron through mouthfuls of toast and eggs. Hermione gave them both an odd look and slumped down sleepily in a chair across from Ron. "Want to go get our school things in Diagon Alley after breakfast?" Ron asked, his mouth now full of bacon.  
  
"Sure, I need to pick up some extra books while I'm there though. And my parent's gave me birthday money again this year! I wonder what I should buy?" She said excitedly.  
  
After everyone was a little more awake and full to the brim with Mrs. Weasley's wonderful breakfast they all took a pinch of floo powder and before they had time to think twice about it, they were all standing on the bright cobbled street of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh, let's go to Flourish and Blotts!" squealed Hermione before anyone else could get a word in.  
  
"How 'bout not Hermione, we need to get money first anyway. You'll never believe this, Fred and George got a load of money from some unknown source over the summer and they gave Ginny and me a hundred Galleons apiece! Do you know how much you can buy with a hundred Galleons even after all of the school books and new robes? That's a small Fortune!" Ron told them excitedly. He didn't seem to notice the nervous look on Harry's face.  
  
At Gringots they were lead down to their separate vaults and Ron enjoyed the break-neck journey even more now that he had something to look forward to when he got to his destination. He stood apprehensively and watched the tiny goblin open his very own vault filled from wall to wall with his very own money and for the first time in his life he knew how Harry must have felt when he first opened his vault at Gringots. Ron took only twenty of his precious treasure and caught one last glimpse of gold before the heavy vault door shut again. When Ron got back to the main hall of Gringots, Harry and Hermione were already there and waiting for him.  
  
"Hey you guys! Now where to first? Quality Quidditch Supplies? Crazy Carl's Joke Shop?" but Hermione stopped him in mid sentence.  
  
"No Ron, first we need to go buy our books and get fitted for new robes and buy new potions ingredients and I need to buy some things for Crookshanks," and the list went on and on as they walked towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Ron decided that he would make the best of all this and buy himself some new dress robes.   
  
The three friends left the shop a few minutes later, Ron with deep blue dress robes. "Well next is Flourish and Blotts I suppose," sighed Harry. Thankfully the clerk wasn't in as foul a mood as he had been the year before. They all handed him their book lists and he flitted airily around the shop plucking their books from assorted shelves.   
  
"There you are! Will you be paying separately or together?" the clerk asked as he totaled their purchases on his funny, and quite old looking, cash register. After a quick discussion they decided to pay together and left the shop, their loads growing heavier. After they refilled their potion-making kits and had gotten various nick knacks for Crookshanks Ron and Harry were finally free to go marvel at the broomsticks in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. On the way there, however, something in the window of another store caught Ron and Harry's attention. A full drum set and a shiny, black, magic guitar.   
  
"Oh honestly, you two are almost drooling. It's just a few stupid instruments." Reprimanded Hermione though neither boy paid much attention. Well, until they caught sight of the price tags.   
  
"300 Galleons for the drum set?" said Ron, outraged.  
  
"That's nothing," said Harry, "450 Galleons for the guitar. That's not even counting drumsticks or guitar picks and all the music books that you'd need to buy."   
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Hermione bought herself a bottle of frizz taming potion and, of course, about a hundred pounds worth of "extra reading". Dinner was good as usual and Ron went early to bed. For hours, even after Harry's slowed breathing told him that his friend was asleep, Ron lay awake and thought about the drum set and the guitar and all the songs that he and Harry could write. Maybe even one for her.

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for my ONE reviewer. I guess I need to say that in the next chapter, Ron's thoughts about her are almost too much to bear. Read and Review just because you love me.  
  
Disclaimer: The title of the story is also the title of a song by NFG, the title of this chapter is the name of a song by Bowling For Soup. 


	3. I Understand

Chapter Three: I Understand  
  
July 17, 1995  
  
Sorry that I didn't write yesterday. I was down in the village and I got home so late that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I did have a strange dream however. Almost as soon as soon as my head hit the pillow I was shot back to the day in fourth year when I first realized that she was beautiful. It was at the Yule Ball and it was like she just appeared there before my eyes. She almost seemed to be glowing and I was angry when I noticed that everyone in the great hall seemed to be looking at her. I was in a blind rage and I couldn't believe that I had let another boy get to her first. How could I have been so blind? There I was with her twin sister and all I could think of was her. My beautiful Pavarti. Then my dream took an odd turn and I was down in the village with Hermione and the hug came back to me. In the dream it was almost like there was something there that I couldn't see, almost like Hermione fancied me or something.  
  
Well I'm glad that she doesn't because that would be all together strange. Bloody hell, mum has been yelling at me for the last ten minutes to come down and eat lunch. Well I suppose that I'll write later.

* * *

Ron hurried down to eat an egg salad sandwich that he could smell from the top of the tall stairs. The day before he had spent nearly an hour trying to convince his mom to buy him the drum set.  
  
"No!" she had nearly shouted for the hundredth time, "We don't have the kind of money that your precious drums would cost and even if we did have 300 Galleons to burn we would spend it on something more worth while." Ron was in a foul mood for the rest of the day as was Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Oh well, that was all over with and Harry and Ron had hatched a brilliant scheme to get the instruments and, ultimately, a band. Not that they could speak of it to anyone, of course, but all the same, they knew that it was a plan worthy of trying.  
  
After Ron finished his lunch he and Harry decided that they were long overdue for a game of Quidditch. Hermione didn't mind as she was "Too busy studying to go flying around madly on a broomstick" and frankly the two were relieved not to have to explain the rules to her.   
  
"So Harry, isn't there an opening on the Gryffindor team this year? I've been practicing ever since wood left Hogwarts two years ago," Ron said casually.  
  
"Come to think of it, yea. I wonder who the captain will be this year though?" Harry and Ron both pondered this as they walked up the hill to the small patch of apple trees. There was a significant change from the last time Harry and Ron had practiced here. For one, Ron had set up makeshift goalposts for keeper practice and there was a football lying on the ground to replace the Quaffle. Secondly, there were what looked like two muggle baseball bats and another football for beater practice along with a bucket of golf balls.  
  
"See, Fred and George and me decided to set up a practice pitch this summer before Hermione and you arrived so that we can keep in condition. I've been getting awesome at playing keeper," Ron told Harry excitedly.  
  
"This is great," said Harry, looking around at the pitch, "Now we can really practice. Want me to throw you a few balls so you can practice blocking?"  
  
"Sure," replied Ron, hopping on his old broom and flying up in front of the goalposts as Harry grabbed the football and flew up to face him.  
  
After nearly half an hour of keeper practice Ron was exhausted but still blocking every shot at the goals. He finally called a timeout and decided to help Harry out at seeker practice. Harry caught even the wildest throws from Ron though he was still a little rusty after a whole year off of Quidditch. Around 5:00 they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner and went back down the hill, tired and a little sore. Hermione, much to their amusement, was still in Ginny's room studying and was nearly half way through her Arithmancy text book, avidly taking notes, which she already had 15 pages of.   
  
"Gee Hermione, think you have enough notes?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Yea Hermione, you know that they teach you all those things at Hogwarts, right?" agreed Ron.  
  
"Oh you two, is it time for dinner yet? I think I could use a break from all this studying anyway." Harry and Ron made fun of Hermione all the way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was serving pork roast and boiled potatoes.  
  
That night, while Hermione was studying, Ron and Harry spoke in near whispers of their plan.  
  
"This is gonna be great Harry! All we need to do is get jobs in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Small Jobs of course. Just summer jobs that we can handle."  
  
"And then, by the end of the summer, when we have our final paycheck, we can go to the music store and get the drums and the guitar!" Ron looked as if he were seeing it exactly as it were happening.  
  
"But only the cheapest ones to start out with," reminded Harry.  
  
"And then, when we get really good and have a band,"  
  
"And have enough money saved up," they looked at each other, smiles growing on their faces, "World famous!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"What are you two making all this commotion about?" asked Hermione, leaning against Ron's doorframe. Her hair had grown all the way to her waist since first year and the weight of it had caused the once bushy hair to fall in soft curls. Her face was slightly flushed from the climb up to the top floor and, Ron thought to himself, she looked almost like Pavarti from a distance. "Well what is it then, I know you aren't just shouting about nothing so spill it," she said in her sternest voice.  
  
"Oh lighten up Hermione," teased Ron as he threw a Chudley Cannons pillow at Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh no you don't Ronald Weasley," Grinned Hermione, catching the pillow inches from her face. "I'll beat you in a pillow fight hands down."  
  
"I'd pay 50 Galleons to see you beat me at anything besides reading," ducking as Hermione's pillow nearly took his head off.

* * *

A/N: Well I got three reviewers on my last chapter, which is a definite improvement from the original one. So who saw that one coming? I don't even think that I would have seen it coming had I not been the writer. Pavarti Pattil, wow. Could there be a worse mach for Ron. Who knows? Maybe they'll work better than we think. In a tip from a reviewer I was told that maybe I should use more British terms. Thanks, I tried!  
  
Disclaimer: The title of this chapter is from a song of the same name by The Distillers. If you recognize it, I probably don't own it, or maybe you're just psychic. 


	4. Torn

A/N: I thought that I might warn you. This is where the pg13 comes in. Not too much and it's all worded in a very non-threatening way but... well... I guess Ron is just feeling and thinking some things that he hasn't before.

* * *

Chapter Four: Torn  
  
July 20, 1995  
  
Sorry that I haven't written in a while but I don't have much time since Harry and Hermione are here. The strangest thing about the other night, Harry and me were talking about our plan to start a band and all that and then Hermione walked in. I was thinking how she almost looks like Pavarti from a little ways back. A strange thought struck me then. I was thinking how beautiful Pavarti is and then it clicked in my mind... Hermione must be pretty if she looks like Pavarti. All in all it was an odd revelation. I mean, I think Hermione is pretty. I don't fancy her of course, I don't mean to give anyone that impression because I know that Pavarti is the only one for me. But what a pillow fight we all had that night. Hermione nearly took my head off with a well-aimed pillow, though I ducked just in time. All hell broke loose after that because Harry and Hermione teamed up on me and I ended up on the floor with my arms over my face.

* * *

Ron walked by Hermione, trying hard to avoid meeting her eyes. He could scarcely make himself believe what he knew to be true. Hermione had grown up since first year and now that he knew this he felt rather odd around her. Every time he bumped into her on the stairs or, when quite by accident, his eyes fell where they didn't belong his ears started to turn red and he would quit looking at her or even talking to her for nearly an hour. He could tell that it hurt her to be ignored by one of her best friends.   
  
Ron knew that he didn't fancy her in the least bit but it was odd thinking that he'd had a pillow fight with someone in possession of things that, on any other girl, would have given him a strange feeling in his stomach and the urge to stare shamelessly.   
  
"Ron what is wrong with you lately?" Hermione finally asked in exasperation.  
  
"Huh?" asked Ron stupidly, his eyes snapping up once again from where they did not belong.  
  
"I was just asking what's on your mind." Dare he tell her that it was, well, unmentionable to say the least? That he was thinking of things that one should never think of their best friends. Oh she was beautiful. But no, she was Hermione. Just Hermione, and nothing else. She was still the same Hermione that wanted to know it all, that wanted to free the house elves, the Hermione that went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum and the same Hermione that he fought with nearly every day. Oh but that isn't all she is, said a tiny voice in the back of his mind. She was beautiful and smart, this was also the same Hermione that had hugged him countless times and the same Hermione that looked so pretty when she was mad. The way that her cheeks turned lightly pink and her eyebrows turned down, the way that her chest rose up and down making her soft, smooth... NO! Hermione wasn't like that to him. He didn't want to think of her like that. NO NO N-  
  
"Ron! Are you all right? You've been staring blankly into space for the last two minutes," explained Hermione, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yea, didn't mean to worry you Hermione," he reassured her, feeling the heat in his face slowly grow to include his ears and neck. "All's well, I was just thinking about... well, to tell you the truth..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron, I know all about it," sighed Hermione.  
  
"You do?" he asked, almost in a panic. How could she know? Had she found his journal and read it?  
  
"Well of course I know, you can't keep your mind off of Pavarti (Ron breathed a sigh of relief). Don't worry about her too much Ron. If you still like her by the time school starts up again then you should think of telling her, but until then just try to think of something else," and at that Hermione walked past Ron and into Ginny's bedroom to study her notes.  
  
It was hormones, Ron decided. He just missed Pavarti so much, and he hadn't seen another girl in so long, that when he realized how pretty Hermione was his body couldn't help itself. This gave him a strong sense of relief, being free of all this nonsense. Oh sure, Hermione still did something to his insides every time he looked at her but it was good to know that nothing was really happening aside from some overly active hormones.  
  
Oh Pavarti, he thought to himself as he ate dinner that night. When will I see your beautiful face again? How long till this... thing, for Hermione leaves me and I can concentrate on what really matters to me. Your happiness is all I need.   
  
After dinner Ron went out to the practice pitch alone. Harry was doing his summer potions assignment and Hermione was doing her third extra credit assignment for Professor Binns. He took a few laps around the small clearing and then landed to do some drills. After only twenty pushups he was exhausted. Well I need to work on my upper body strength, he thought to himself as he rolled onto his back to start doing sit-ups.  
  
Two hours later he was sore, grumpy, and thoroughly tired as he walked back down the hill and into The Burrow, nearly forgetting that he had promised his mom a finished potions report before bed. Thoroughly annoyed he went up to his room to find Hermione with her elbows on the edge of his bed and arms pressing her soft, sweet, tantalizing... oh that sight was enough to make him-NO! He couldn't think of her like that even if it was just his hormones.   
  
"Oh, hi Ron! I was just helping Harry with his potions report. Do you need any help while I'm up here?" She asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh, what? Sure, I guess anything to make it go quicker." Ron flopped down on his bed and stayed like that for a few moments before reaching into his side table drawer for some parchment, a quill, and his potions book. "On three roles of parchment, describe the method for making an infatuation draught and what the various ingredients add to the effect of it. Also give at least three reasons why it is outlawed by the Ministry of Magic," Ron read aloud from the top of his assignment sheet. "What's the point of knowing how to make it if it's outlawed by the Ministry of Magic?"   
  
"You know, I agree," said Harry thoughtfully, "I think that Snape may be trying to help us into trouble just for a reason to get us expelled."  
  
"Sounds like the kind of think that the slimy git would do for fun," agreed Ron, potions book now lying open in his lap. "Now where shall we start? Hermione what does the Infatuation Draught do anyway?"  
  
"Well since you're too lazy to look it up for yourself... The Infatuation Draught is one of the strongest love potions that can be made. The drinker of the potion becomes Infatuated with the person who gave them the potion. Once administered, the effects of the Infatuation Draught can last anywhere from six weeks to almost four months and can include a very strong and unconditional love of a person, sexual feelings, and willingness to do nearly anything for the loved one. Since the Draught is almost always administered against the drinkers will, the Ministry of Magic closely monitors the making of the Infatuation Draught."  
  
Harry and Ron were writing at an unbelievable speed and in very large, capitol letters.  
  
"You two, can't you at least try to write the required work without cheating?" Sighed Hermione, bending over slightly to turn the page of Ron's potions book. Just by chance Ron looked up at that exact moment and felt his heart stop. He had a clear view of Hermione's white bra. Oh how dark it made the soft, warm skin of her-Oh not again! Ron almost felt like he was under the Infatuation Draught at the moment.   
  
"Er, Hermione, I'm not feeling too well. Think I'm gonna hit the hay so if you and Harry could go downstairs," He quickly invented. Harry and Hermione left, looking suspiciously back at him.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done! I hope it wasn't too "hormone-ish" for you. I think if I had a knife right now I could cut the sexual tension in Ron's bedroom, lol! As always, read and review! 


	5. Damn Hormones

Chapter Five: Damn Hormones  
  
July 22, 1995  
  
It's just hormones, just hormones, JUST HORMONES!  
  
I keep telling myself that but it's getting harder and harder to believe myself. I want to hold her and touch her and kiss her in ways that I know I shouldn't. Why don't I think of Pavarti like that? Why not beautiful, sweet Pavarti with her long, dark hair and brilliant smile? What is it that makes me want Hermione so deeply? I almost wish that it were an infatuation draught so that in a few months it would all just go away.   
  
I must confess that something happened the other night, something that I regret and something that I wish could have gone farther. I know that it doesn't seem like much but it was so much to me.   
  
I was walking down to the kitchen for a glass of pumpkin juice. It was around two in the morning but when I got there Hermione was there, standing on her toes to reach a glass for some water. Without thinking I walked up behind her and reached to grab the glass for her, unwittingly pressing my body hard against hers. It was like electricity shot through my body at every point of contact. The bottom dropped out of my stomach and I felt that familiar sensation of warmth that I have grown accustomed to over the past few days. As quickly as I could I moved away from her and sheepishly handed her the glass. It was only then that my eyes, without permission from me, gave her the once over. It was almost too much for my body to handle. There was Hermione the subject of my, for lack of a better word, lust, wearing a thin nightshirt that barely reached far enough to cover the top of her thighs.  
  
I got my juice and was just about to leave when she came up on her toes and gave me a hug. Needless to say that I was torn between wishing that she had been wearing a bra beneath her shirt, and wishing that she were wearing nothing at all. Goddamn hormones.

* * *

Ron woke early to find that it was still dark outside of his window. What he didn't notice for a few moments was that someone was tangled in his violently orange sheets with him. Maybe it was Ginny. She came to sleep with him sometimes when she had a particularly bad dream. If only it weren't Ginny, Ron thought wistfully, If only it were Hermione there in bed beside him.   
  
"Wake up Ginny," he prodded gently, only then realizing that the girl, no, the woman, in his bed was none other than the very object of his lust. What would Harry think when he woke and found them in bed together? "Hermione, wake up."   
  
"Huh?" she groaned as she rolled over onto her back.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing in my bed?" Ron asked, not sure weather to panic or pull her closer.  
  
"What do you mean your bed Ron? This isn't even your room. Don't you remember what happened last night?" Asked Hermione, propping herself up on one elbow as she rolled to face him. He didn't even try to stop himself from following his wandering eyes down to the deep canyon between he breasts.   
  
"I dunno, what did happen last night?" wondered Ron aloud, sincerely hoping that it hadn't been anything sexual. After all, if he didn't remember it he didn't want it to be anything too great. Ron would have been depressed if his first sexual encounter of any kind were totally erased from his memory. How strangely cheated he would have felt.  
  
"You're so funny. Don't you remember coming in here last night and telling my you'd had a nightmare?"  
  
"Oh," now Ron did remember. His cheeks started to turn scarlet closely followed by his ears.

* * *

A/N: sorry this chapter was so short! I was sorta having writers block and it seemed like I was having to push this chapter more than I would have liked. Never fear next chapter should be up within the week. I need your input if I'm going to make this story the best it can be so please read and review (hell, I don't even mind if you just review. 7 is a sad number of reviews for a story with five chapters so far). 


	6. A Note For You

A/N: Well that was certainly quite a lot of reviews. I'm sorry that I threatened the way I did but I was getting a little desperate and I couldn't think of much else. Don't worry, the next chapter is on its way and it will be longer to compensate for the tie that I wasn't writing. I do, however, want to say that I was surprised at the number of people that were reading without reviewing. I understand if you don't like to type or don't have much time but even a few words (good or bad) would be enough to tell me that you were reading my work. I hope that you will forgive me for that momentary lapse of insanity or whatever you want to call it. I hope everyone continues to review even without the threat.  
  
The Cheshire Bat 


	7. A Simple Explanation

A/N: WOW! I'm really glad to know that so many people are still interested in my story! I agree, though, with one of my reviewers. I see now that it was selfish to keep my story from being posted just because of my lack of reviews. I guess I was just desperate. I know now that this story is for my own benefit as well as that of my fans and even if I'm not getting reviews I should still keep writing it for my own pleasure. Don't get me wrong, I LOVED getting all those reviews and I hope that all those who read my story choose to review, but for the love of writing I will continue on with this story till the last word!  
  
Chapter Six: Simple Explanation (again)  
  
July 23, 1995  
  
An odd thing happened (which was also quite embarrassing). I woke up and I thought Hermione was in my bed. It turns out that I was in her bed and I was a little more than just embarrassed at the reason. It turns out that I'd had a bad dream and come to Hermione nearly in tears asking to sleep in her bed. IN TEARS! I don't even remember the dream but to be crying in front of any girl is a humiliating prospect to say the very least. I don't know if I'll ever be able to look her in the face again.  
  
On the bright side I don't think that I'm as infatuated with Hermione any more. Partly because of the embarrassment of everything that happened yesterday and partly because I think I finally found an explanation as to why I felt that way in the first place. It's simple. When I thought that Hermione looked like Pavarti I was telling myself how that must mean Hermione was pretty. I tried to convince myself that if Hermione looked even a little like Pavarti then I should like her too just because I like Pavarti. Well that's all over with now. I've finally realized that I don't need to fall head over heels for every look alike because there's only one true Pavarti and she's the only one for me.   
  
I really wish I knew what my dream had been about. To have been crying means that the dream must have been dreadful. Oh well, I guess that I'll remember it eventually. Either that or Hermione will forget about our ordeal. Whatever way, I'm trying not to think too hard about it till then.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ron had, for days, been avoiding eye contact with Hermione for various reasons. At first it had been the embarrassment of his attraction to her. Later it had been due to the fact that every time he looked at her he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Finally, it had been due to his total and complete humiliation at crying in front of her. Ron had finally seen the light though.   
  
"Mornin Hermione," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of eggs and sausages as Hermione entered the kitchen. It was only a week before Harry's birthday and they planed on going into Diagon Alley together to search for gifts.   
  
"Good morning Ron, Harry," she replied politely, looking from one to the other. Hermione sat opposite of Harry and helped herself to a generous portion of eggs as she struck up a conversation. It was almost odd to see her eat so much at a time thought Ron supposed this was just because at Hogwarts she didn't like to eat food prepared by the house elves. He laughed inwardly at his friend and continued eating.  
  
"So, what are you three up to today?" asked Mrs. Weasley, spooning more sausages onto Harry's plate. Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a split second before Ron said in a would-be calm voice,  
  
"Nothing much, just hanging about." Content with his explanation, Mrs. Weasley went about cleaning out the frying pan. Harry already knew that he wasn't invited though he didn't seem sure why.   
  
Once they were sure Harry was nowhere to be found (and after the tedious de-gnoming of the Weasley garden) Ron and Hermione threw a few pinches of floo powder into the hearth and in seconds they were standing on the cobbled streets of the bright and bustling Diagon Alley.  
  
"So what do you think Harry would want?" asked Hermione looking around apprehensively.  
  
"And you call yourself his friend! Not even knowing that his deepest ambition is to be in a band and play lead guitar!" he mocked Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm not a 15 year old boy and thus I don't know they way they think. Besides, you and Harry are both so odd that even if I were a boy I wouldn't know what to think of the two of you!" Ron could tell that he was annoying her and thought it best to continue later when Harry present wasn't at stake.  
  
"Never mind Hermione, I was just joking with you. So let's go get Harry's present before it's too late and his birthday is already passed." Hermione agreed and they went off through Diagon Alley searching for the perfect gift. About an hour had passed and they were still lacking any inspiration or clue to what they should by for him until Ron stopped abruptly in front of a shop window. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted as Hermione nearly ran into him.  
  
"What's it?" Hermione inquired as she dusted the imaginary flecks of dust off of her robes and for the first time Ron noticed something.  
  
"Is that a prefects badge Hermione?"  
  
"What? Oh, well no. I mean... well if you must know-"  
  
"I think I'm going to be ill! Is there anything else that you've neglected to tell us? Maybe they've made you minister of magic as well?" shouted Ron, quite clearly overreacting though he didn't care in the least if he was.  
  
"Ron calm down, it doesn't change anything at all. It's just a title!"  
  
"And why are you wearing the badge all around the wizarding world? You're gonna turn out to be just like Percy, that stupid git!"  
  
"Ron, calm down and let me explain-"  
  
"No Hermione! I thought we were friends and now I found out that you've been keeping this from Harry and me! What next, are you going to become the new transfiguration teacher without telling anyone? I suppose you were going to make us wait till we all found out at the start of term feast with the rest of the bloody school?" Ron was now rambling on with no concept of Hermione or her expression, going from sad to infuriated.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley! I can not believe that you would shout at me over something so... so... STUPID! How dare you say things like that to me? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and Harry sooner, I really am but you need to grow up and pull your head out of your ass before you say something really unfortunate and risk losing me as a friend!" Hermione was now breathing heavily and Ron was in a stupor.  
  
"Sorry Hermione," he mumbled, eyes focused intently on the ground.   
  
"Now Ron, what was it that you were saying before? I suppose you've found something that Harry would like?"  
  
"Well, I guess so. I mean I think he would like it," Ron continued to mumble at the ground.  
  
"Well let's hear it then." Ron pointed timidly at something in the window of a second hand shop. On closer inspection Hermione saw that it was a wizard electric guitar, and one that had long ago lost it's gleam and much of it's paint along with a few considerable bits of the wood. "Well it looks like a good start, only fifty Galleons and it looks like it comes with an old drum set at no extra charge. We won't find a better deal than that."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll go in and ask about it. Poor condition though, needs a lot of work on the paint and stuff but it's good for starters. With the drums along with it Harry and me could get a band started without even having to save up," said Ron getting more excited by the moment, almost forgetting his and Hermione's fight. Ron, closely followed by Hermione, walked into the dingy, smoke-filled shop and right up to the counter where a grungy looking wizard with shoulder-length hair sat reading a guitar catalog.  
  
"Excuse me," said Hermione politely to the man who looked up at her through his green-tinted glasses.  
  
"What can I help you with?" came his deep voice, as he looked Hermione up and down. Ron decided that he didn't like this man at all.  
  
"We were wondering about the guitar and drums in the window, they look like about what we wanted," Ron replied, drawing the man's attention away from Hermione's chest.  
  
"Those old pieces of crap? They've been here for ages. We finally lowered the price and made it a package deal just to get rid of them. If you have the money they're yours. Hell, I'll even have them delivered when and where you like!" laughed the man. This was too good for Ron and Hermione to pass up.  
  
"We'd like them delivered to The Burrow on July thirty-first. Pretty early in the morning if you can manage." Said Ron, once again having to draw the man's attention away from Hermione. They split the price (25 Galleons apiece) and walked quickly out of the shop only after they had the man's word that the instruments would be delivered promptly on Harry's birthday.  
  
"I didn't like that man at all," muttered Hermione, shivering a little.  
  
"Me neither. You want my jacket? You look cold." Chatted Ron as he removed his jacket and handed it to her. "Honestly, he was looking at you like a hungry animal. What a pervert, huh?"  
  
"I know, I wanted to be wearing three more layers of clothing just then and I think I might need to take four or five scalding hot showers when we get back to The Burrow just to rid myself of that feeling."  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace just as Mrs. Weasley announced dinner to the rest of the house.  
  
"Well nice to see you two finally, help me set the table after you wash up."  
  
"Mum, can't we skip all that just this once? I just want to eat before my stomach implodes on itself," complained Ron, looking at the steaming bowl of mashed potatoes, a platter of lamb chops, and a full dish of green beans.  
  
"Ronald Weasley if you don't go upstairs and wash right this very second I swear you won't have a bite of supper. Now go before I'm forced to keep my word!" Grumbling to himself, Ron trudged up the stairs and onto the fifth floor landing where the bathroom was located. Harry was already there, washing his hands when Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
"So where have you two been all day that I wasn't invited?" Harry teased, knowing full well by now that it was something to do with his birthday.  
  
"None of your business," scolded Hermione as she tried to suppress a smile. They all finished washing up and went down to the kitchen together, all laughing at Harry's wild guesses at what they might have gotten him.  
  
"So it isn't a dragon then?" Harry joked.  
  
"Well not quite so big but nearly as cool," hinted Ron when they'd gotten down to the table. They all piled their plates high with the delicious food and by the time they were finished they all felt sleepy and full.  
  
"Just like Hogwarts food only ten times better," yawned Harry, patting his stomach.  
  
"Nope, has to be fifteen times better at least," replied Ron, getting up and starting the long trek back to his bedroom with Harry close behind. The last thing he thought before he dozed off was how happy Harry would be with his present. 


	8. Drawing Board

Chapter Seven: Drawing Board  
  
July 25, 1995  
  
Only a few more days left until Harry's birthday and he WON'T quit guessing at what we got him. I think he's almost got it figured out so now we're gonna need to start tricking him. Harder than you would think though. He asks if it's something that he really wants and what is it that I'm supposed to tell him? "No Harry, we deliberately got you something that we knew you would hate!" But I can't hardly say that it's something he would love because he would start to guess and I'm an awful liar when it comes to birthdays.  
  
It made me furious the other day when Hermione and me were in that old guitar shop and that slimy old git was looking at Hermione like that. The filthy pervert was looking at her as if she weren't wearing a thing or like she was a piece of meat. I can't stand people like that at all. It doesn't matter though, as long as she's a friend with Harry and me she'll be taken care of. I know that it sounds rather odd after all that's happened in the past few weeks but Hermione is almost like a sister to me. I mean, I feel very protective of her and I always feel the need to stand up for her.  
  
On a totally different subject I had the most amazing dream about Pavarti last night. She was all undressed and I don't even know how I would know what that looks like but it was amazing none the less. Well there I was and then she just sort of gave me this look and I realized that I wasn't wearing anything either. Well needless to say that what followed was something that could only be topped by the real thing. Amazing, really, there's no other word for it. Well I need to go because Harry's reading over my shoulder and I don't want him to get to the part about Pavarti!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oi, Harry, would you quit reading over my shoulder!" snarled Ron as Harry jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that one Ron, I was just here to tell you that we're all going up the hill to get in some Quidditch practice before dinner. You wanna come along?"  
  
"Sure thing mate, I've been practicing every morning for the past few weeks and I must warn you that nothing gets past me." Harry rolled his eyes and threw Ron a tee shirt to put on before they went outside. To Ron and Harry's great surprise Hermione even consented to tear herself away from a large, moldy-smelling Arithmancy book for a few hours to watch them practice.  
  
"So is little Ronniekins giving the Quidditch team a go this year or is needlepoint more his sport?" teased Fred as they all walked up the steep hill together, brooms in hand.  
  
"Dry up you bloody git," grumbled Ron, his ears beginning to turn pink.  
  
"Whatever Little Ronniekins says," said George in a would-be normal voice just as they all set foot on the level ground at the top of the hill. Ignoring them Ron mounted his broom and kicked off the soft ground, being careful not to fly over the tops of the trees.  
  
"You wanna join us Hermione? Lots of fun up here away from the ground and dirt!" shouted Ron down at her. She gave him a begrudging look but started laughing almost immediately at the bizarre face Ron was making at her. Quidditch practice was going well and Ron was noticeably better than the last time he'd practiced and even Fred and George didn't have anything bad to say about it, which was a huge improvement for them.  
  
After a few hours of strenuous practice they were all too happy to quit when Mrs. Weasley called from the house that it was time for dinner. "So Hermione, you think I could make it as keeper for the Gryffindor team?" asked Ron nudging her slightly.  
  
"Oh Ron, is Quidditch all you ever think about? Honestly, O.W.L's are this year and you should be focusing on your school work unlike the last four years."  
  
"With a body like this I'm meant for nothing other than a spot on the Chudley Cannons the second I graduate from Hogwarts," He boasted as he took off his sweaty shirt and threw it at Hermione, posing to show off his newly acquired muscle. Harry began to play along, whistling at Ron and shouting wildly.  
  
"Oh quit it. There'll be no graduating from Hogwarts if you keep up the way you've been going and that means no Quidditch scouts will give you a second thought," lectured Hermione and then as an afterthought added, "no matter how bad the Chudley Cannons are losing." Ron made a face and then after a few seconds made a lunge at her and chased her the rest of the way down the hill laughing.  
  
Once they were inside the house Mrs. Weasley made a face at Ron, "Put on a shirt and go wash up for dinner Ron. Honestly, to go parading around the house like that when you have company."  
  
"Aw, come on mum, its not like I'm prancing naked in front of them. You need to lighten up a bit," but he did as she told him and hurried up the stairs to his bedroom to get a clean shirt. By the time he got downstairs everyone was already at the table serving themselves. "Gee thanks for waiting up," he said as he plopped down in a chair next to Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, we were going to save some for you," consoled Hermione as she ladled some soup into her bowl.  
  
"So my birthday is only six days away, given any thought to what you might get me?" teased Harry as Ron gave him a dirty look. After dinner Ron sat in front of the fireplace with a notepad trying to come up with a song that he and Harry could learn when they got their instruments.  
  
"Oi, Hermione! How's this sound," asked Ron as he handed his finished song to her.  
  
"Well, It's a bit depressing don't you think? I mean Its okay I guess but why not a happy song?" she asked.  
  
"Back to the drawing board I guess," He said, crumpling the parchment into a ball and throwing it in the trash. He wasn't awake when, hours later, Hermione picked it up out of the waste backset and flattened it out.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that one Ron, it just hit a little too close to home. That's all," said Hermione as she folded it up and put it into her pocket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's been so long but being grounded is one of those dreadful things that happens to all of us. So what could the song have been about that it would hit so close to home with Hermione? Why did she want to keep it even though she didn't like it? I guess nobody knows. Well, I know already but everyone else will have to wait. 


	9. Greatest Day

Chapter Eight: Greatest Day  
  
July 31, 1995  
  
Okay, so it's about 6:00 in the morning and the sun's just barely up. About half an hour ago the presents arrived. I know that we told the guy to deliver them early but I didn't exactly mean five past yesterday. Well whatever floats his boat but Hermione came to the door while that filthy git was there and he gave her the once over. I think, given a few more seconds, I would have punched him square in the face.  
  
On the subject of filthy perverts that are too old for Hermione, Little Vicky Krum sent her an owl about two days ago and it sent her into tears. We couldn't get her out of Ginny's room for the whole day! What is it with him anyway? I mean it's not like he couldn't have any girl at Hogwarts in a second, no matter how ugly he is, but now he needs the one girl at Hogwarts that he doesn't deserve! Hermione is too smart for some stupid git like him! She's too smart for almost anyone at Hogwarts so why did she have to pick someone that much older and with that much capability to hurt her?  
  
Gotta calm down Ron, I don't know why I get so worked up ver this kind of stuff but there you go. Unsolved mystery. It's 6:15 now but I still feel like something's not right. I want to write more but there's nothing that I can think to put down on the paper. I guess I'll just put down the first few lines I've made up for a song. I'm having writer's block but then that's what the song is about so maybe I just set myself up for that one. Here goes.  
  
Can't sleep, can't think, can't eat, can't drink  
'cause the words in my head won't come out.  
I'm writing it for you, but every time I start to rhyme  
My mind begins to doubt and the words just disappear.  
  
Why can't I find the words to tell you how I feel?  
The words are blocked, my mind is locked  
Even though I know the feeling's real.  
  
And that's all I've got. I just can't seem to write a song that makes sense or sounds good. I thought the song I wrote last night was pretty good but then Hermione killed it. I don't see why she didn't like it and when I went to look for it so that I could maybe save it for later the trash was already emptied. I can't believe I don't remember the words. Oh well, I guess I'll write later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ron woke Harry at about 8:00 with the ceremonial stealing of his sheets and the dumping of cold marbles into his bed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Bloody hell Ron! Get 'em off me, holy crap it's cold! Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Happy Birthday mate! You awake?" chortled Ron.  
  
"Well if I weren't awake you would probably come up with another brilliant idea for how to get me up so, for the sake of my good health, yes," said Harry, still trying to escape the marbles that kept rolling into the indentations that he made in the mattress.  
  
"Marbles roll downhill, I expect you wont be able to escape without getting off of the bed completely," observed Hermione coming into the room to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Thanks for that pointer Hermione but would you excuse me now while I get dressed?"  
  
"Sure thing. By the way, breakfast is almost made so you ought to hurry up." Harry finally managed to get himself out of bed only to find a shirt and pants being flung into his face by Ron.  
  
"You do understand that customarily on ones birthday they are aloud to sleep in as long as they like. Now I've never experienced this first class mind you, but I thought that maybe since I wasn't at the Dursley's house I might get some special treatment for a change," grumbled Harry as he pulled on the pants over his boxers.  
  
"Sorry to tell you but that's not the way we do things at The Burrow. I'm only lucky that my birthday is during school so I don't get the full treatment. Believe me, you're not even getting the full treatment. I think it's illegal to do that to somebody else's children. Harry and Ron hurried down the stairs as Harry finished pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"Breakfast boys! Hurry before it gets cold!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from down in the kitchen.  
  
"We're coming mum!" Shouted Fred who, along with George, had just joined Harry and Ron on the way down to breakfast. "Oi, happy birthday Harry! You already got the cold marbles I suppose."  
  
"Well sure he did! He's awake isn't he?" laughed George as he nudged Harry. They all entered the kitchen before Harry and stood in front of the present with suspicious looks on their faces.  
  
"What are you guys hiding? My present can't be that big that it takes all of you to hide it."  
  
"Well sure it could, but only if it was something that you really wanted," smiled Ron as the look of realization spread over Harry's face.  
  
"No way! You got the guitar and drums? Awesome!" shouted Harry, running over as Ron, Fred, and George all stood aside to show the guitar and drums standing there in all there glory. Nobody gave a second thought to the quality of them because at that moment, no present could have been better.  
  
By the time breakfast was through everyone was aching to have a go at playing Ron's drums and Harry was raring to get a hold on his guitar.   
  
"Oi Harry, you wanna take all this up to my room so we can get started practicing?" asked Ron who, without waiting for Harry's answer, was already dismantling his drum set piece by piece so it would be easier to move. Harry agreed at once and after only half an hour of moving they were all ready to get started, the only problem being that neither of them knew anything about music.  
  
"So how hard could it be? I mean come on; you just use the sticks and bang around on them. I've heard enough rock to know that the drums are easy... right?"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that one Ron. Do you know how to read music? Because it doesn't look like anything but a bunch of little inkblots and squiggly lines to me. I mean, somebody in this house has to know something about music. How bout your mum?"  
  
"Nah, she never played any instruments besides piano-"  
  
"You dope, that's still music only just not the kind of music you like. Sometimes you amaze me with your total lack of thought!"  
  
After about an hour of this kind of conversation Hermione came up to see what was with the lack of incoherent noise.  
  
"Not going to try and play any music or can't you figure out how?" she smirked, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.  
  
"Sod off Hermione. We're just trying to figure out what we want to play," grumbled Ron as he made an attempt to twirl one of his drumsticks and ended up hitting himself in the face. Hermione started laughing uncontrollably and Harry let out something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a cough. Ron, who's ears were now the same color as beets, made a face at Hermione and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"So do you think you might want me to teach you how to read music or would you rather keep doing things your way?" asked Hermione, finally in control of her laughter again. Ron and Harry looked at her, then at one another, and then back to Hermione.  
  
"Sure," they replied in unison. In no time they were watching Hermione point to a large diagram with music notes and little numbers and letters all over the place. Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself quite a lot because she was making them call her Miss Granger and raise their hands to ask a question. After about two hours of nonstop learning Ginny knocked on the door of Ron's bedroom.  
  
"Er, I forgot to give you your present Harry. So here you are." Ginny was now blushing to the roots of her bright orange hair. Harry took the box from her and pocketed it.  
  
"I'll open it tonight at dinner, okay Gin?" smiled Harry as Ginny hurried out of the room even redder than before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I really like this chapter a lot and I hope that you guy's do too! I know that the ending seems a little rushed but I really wanted to get this posted tonight and I had a limited amount of time to finish it. 


	10. The Way Things Are

Chapter Nine: The Way Things Are  
  
August 4, 1995  
  
Hermione suggested that instead of writing our own music we should try to learn songs by other people first. She suggested some different bands, all with very odd names like Blinks152 and Fourth Eye Blind, or something like that. At least Harry and me aren't too lost when it comes to music. Hermione spent the last couple of days trying to teach us all she could about music and I think enough of it rubbed off because Harry can almost figure out what the music notes say without help.   
  
Speaking of Harry he opened Ginny's present in front of the whole family at dinner and she almost had a heart attack! The card she gave him started singing in this dreadful high voice about how great he was and how we'd all be lost without him. I don't think I've ever seen either of them blush so much since Ginny gave him that valentine in second year. Honestly I feel sorry for Ginny fancying somebody that doesn't like her back but I have the same problem in my life so I can't very well spend all my pity on other people. Besides, she's in a no-win situation because if Harry did like her I might have to take his head off, poor bloke.   
  
So back on subject Harry and I have decided what song we want to learn first. It's by some band called America's Hi-Fi or something and the song is called "Flavor of the Week" and it's pretty cool even though we only have the first little bit done. Hermione keeps telling us that the more songs we learn, the easier it'll be to learn more even though I don't understand how that works. Harry and I already have a plan though. We're going to learn how to play as many songs as we can and then we'll see if Dumbledore will let us play in front of the school.  
  
So what if Hermione thinks we're a bit too ambitious? We'll show her and everybody else that we can do it, especially Pavarti. When we finally get the chance to show Hogwarts what we're made of the first song we play will be just for her. Oh I love Pavarti so much that I can't stand it. It seems that nearly every song I listen to makes me think of her in some way or another. That's why I'm going to write songs about her so that I know for sure that they're about exactly what I see them as.  
  
Well I've got to go because Harry wants to get in a little more practice before lunchtime.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron set down his journal just as Harry walked into the room.  
  
"Ron, I was thinking of get-"  
  
"Getting a little more practice before lunchtime? I know mate, I was just thinking the same thing," Ron laughed as he went to sit at his drums. Drums, he had discovered, were quite a bit harder than they looked. Keeping different beats with both his hands and both feet was quite a challenging endeavor, even for a wizard.  
  
"So how are the drum's working out for you?" asked Harry as he picked up his guitar and strapped it around his neck.  
  
"Not bad but you wouldn't believe how confusing they can get. Honestly, I play the notes on the page but they don't sound like a song to me."  
  
"Not to worry, Hermione said that it might take a while for us to figure things out. Remember she said that once we know a few songs it'll get easier to learn a few more. Crap though, I wish that we could just magic some talent into ourselves so that we wouldn't have to learn it all," laughed Harry as he attempted to tune the guitar.  
  
"You and me both! It would be awesome if we could just up and know how to play!" agreed Ron as he tried in vain to tune his snare. "Who would have thought that drums would need tuning? I was under the impression that you just hit them with sticks and that was that."  
  
"Don't worry mate, when we get back to Hogwarts we can just ask Professor Flitwick for some simple tuning spells and we'll never need bother again!" said Harry just as Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs that it was time for lunch.  
  
"What? But we haven't even started to practice yet!" groaned Ron an annoyance as he got up from behind his drums. Harry and Ron both made their way down the stairs, meeting Hermione and Ginny half way.  
  
"I thought you two were going to practice, I didn't hear a sound from you in the whole twenty minutes that you were up there," said Mrs. Weasley as she laid a platter of sandwiches on the table for them.  
  
"Twenty minutes? It can't have been more than ten! We didn't even have enough time to tune our instruments let alone wait for twenty minutes to pass!" said Ron irritably thought he knew that his mum was probably right. Everyone grabbed a sandwich and went out back to lounge around in the sun.  
  
Nobody said much for a little while and none of them could find it in themselves to get up and go back inside so they just lay there, looking up at the sky and sighing occasionally. Ron thought about everything that had happened within the last month. Even now he cringed slightly about his brief feelings for Hermione and remembered, with some distaste, the day that Vicky had made her cry. Hermione really deserve better than that. She ought to be with somebody like Harry or... well even he, Ron, would be a better choice than Krum.  
  
"Hmmm, hey Ron?" said Hermione breaking the sleepy silence.  
  
"Yea?" he replied after a few seconds.  
  
"What do you see in Pavarti? I mean, don't get mad, but why Pavarti? What makes her so different from Lavender or Padma or M- or anyone else?" asked Hermione now propped up on one elbow.  
  
"I don't really know what makes her special, all I know is that she is. I mean, every time I think about her I get this funny feeling in my stomach like I'm going into a dive on a broom, or like the ground just dropped out from under me. Or even like that weightless feeling you get when you're floating on the waves in the ocean. Like nothing in the world matters more to me than making her realize that I love her and making her happy. All I want is to be close to her and feel her heart beating with mine because I know that when I do finally hold her, our hearts will beat in perfect unison. Like one heart in two different bodies," Ron sighed as he put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Wow, I wish I knew what it was like to have somebody love me that much. I mean... I know what it's like to be in love like that but he'll never return those kind of feelings to me. He's in love with somebody else," Hermione wiped a stray tear before it could fall. Ron noticed though and sat up to face her.  
  
"Hermione," he said, cupping her face in his hands and wiping her tears, "You're so wonderful, and special, and the smartest girl that I've ever met. Don't cry over that bastard because anyone who doesn't see how wonderful you are must have his eyes in backwards. You're too good for him, you don't deserve anything less than the best and if somebody doesn't realize that you're the most beautiful and special girl in all of Hogwarts then he doesn't even deserve to call himself a man.   
  
"Hermione, I love you. You're my best friend and I love you like you were my sister. Don't ever doubt that I would stand up to anybody who would dare say a harsh word about you. Now wipe away those tears and you and me and Harry can all go to Diagon Alley and get some Ice Cream," Ron came closer to her face and then kissed her forehead before getting up and going inside.  
  
Hermione sat in silence for a moment before bringing her fingers up to touch the place on her forehead where she could still feel Ron's lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N: Well it has been quite a while since I've posted a chapter but I think that this one is worthy of the wait. Please review to tell me what you think of it! 


	11. Nightingale

Chapter Ten: Nightingale  
  
August 10, 1995  
  
I went into Ginny's room this morning while Ginny was in the shower to see if Hermione was ready for breakfast. At first when I knocked on the door, nobody answered. Finally I just opened the door to see if she was still asleep or something and there she was, lying on her bed crying. She was singing some song by a Muggle band. There were these lyrics that were just the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life. "I'll have to walk a thousand miles, just to find the ground deserving of your feet. You could throw me down, and walk on me, and I'd just look on through my love and through the haze.  
  
I can't imagine who in the world Hermione loves enough to let them walk all over her and hurt her like that. If that stupid Krum bloke is making her that sad, well, I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad! I still haven't gotten the nerve to go in there and ask her about him but I don't really know if she would want to talk to me about it. I guess she thinks of me as her friend but what if I ask her and she just looks at me like I'm stupid or I make her cry again.   
  
After that conversation we had the other day I feel really weird just being around her. I mean, knowing that she's so sad about wanting to be in love with somebody... well, it just makes me think that I should never have been so hard on her about being with Krum. I know that she wasn't doing it to betray us. She just really wanted to be loved so she got sucked into his little game.  
  
I mean, she never did come down to breakfast this morning and it's beginning to look as if she won't be down for lunch either (corned beef... blarg). Speaking of which, I really need to go and put in a few hours on the Quidditch Pitch before I sit and stare distastefully at the corned beef.

* * *

Ron hurried down the stairs with his broom over his shoulder, pausing only for a moment to press his ear against Ginny's door in apprehension. When he heard nothing he continued on down the stairs and through the kitchen towards the back door without even realizing that Hermione and Ginny were sitting and talking at the scrubbed wooden table.   
  
As Ron walked out of the back door the first thing he noticed was that Fred and George were already on the pitch. "Great," he thought, "Now I have to listen to them harass me." This didn't seem like an enjoyable course of action so Ron decided to go and sit under the large willow tree about a quarter mile from the house. He hopped on his broom and sped off towards the tree, sincerely hoping that it wouldn't be occupied as well. To his relief, there seemed to be no one around so he rolled off of his broomstick and onto the springy grass beneath the tree.  
  
The willow tree had been a favorite spot of Ron's ever since he could remember and it seemed that every time he would come to sit, surrounded by it's thick, curtain-like branches, all his problems would go away for a while. Maybe it was just because of the feeling that he was in another world, the feeling that no one could ever find him or hurt him or make him feel as if he didn't belong once he had walked through those curtains. Whatever it may have been, that tree was like a security blanket to Ron so when, upon crossing through that barrier between the chaotic world and the calm solitude of his tree, he noticed that deep lines had been carved into the bark... Well needless to say, he was enraged.  
  
Upon closer inspection of this vandalism, however, his anger faded into an odd mixture of shock and confusion. There, In the bark of his precious tree, were carved the words "Hermione Loves Ron" and on the ground lay a piece of paper crumpled up into a ball. Ron opened it curiously and was shocked when he found it to be the song he had written. The song that Hermione had turned down, and the song that had been missing when he had tried to retrieve it from the trash.  
  
"What kind of joke is this?" Ron asked aloud. Who would do this? Who would try to make Hermione look bad and embarrass her like this? The first person, or people as it were, that came to mind were Fred and George. What a dreadful prank to play on someone. Ron decided to go right away and talk to Fred and George about this.

* * *

A/N: Well it has been quite a while hasn't it? Sorry for the wait but I do hope to be writing more soon. This chapter was named after the song "Nightingale" by Saves the Day. So I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please do review! 


End file.
